


Winter's Surprise Endorsement

by HawkeA



Category: RWBY
Genre: Breathplay, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Gangbang, Monsters, Public Humiliation, Rope Bondage, dubcon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:34:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HawkeA/pseuds/HawkeA
Summary: Fiona, Robyn and a surprise guest record a very special sort of campaign ad.
Relationships: Robyn Hill/Fiona Thyme, Robyn Hill/Winter Schnee, Winter Schnee/Original Character(s)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

“Is this working? O-kay, I think we’re good. Hello there everybody!”

The hacked security drone wasn’t exactly a delicate job, and the camera feed shook slightly as it came online. Waving enthusiastically in the frame was Fiona Thyme, one of the famous not-quite-fugitive Happy Huntresses. The petite faunus woman’s piercings jingled slightly in her bovine ears as she waved. Then, waiting for a moment to make sure it wasn’t about to cut out, she kept talking. 

“I know the election’s just a few days away, but we’ve got a very special endorsement to announce for all of you today, and I just know you’re going to be as surprised as I was to find out who she is!” 

A faint blush started to spread across the faunus huntress’ face as she kept talking. “We didn’t really believe her right away, but it turns out she loves Robyn just as much a-” 

Breaking into a giggling fit on camera wasn’t exactly professional, but after a moment she continued “Well, let me just show you.”

Quickly hopping out of the camera frame, she grabbed the drone and turned it around, panning across an empty warehouse-to reveal a deeply mortified and extremely naked Winter Schnee. The deep pink blush contrasted sharply with her pale features and snow-white hair. Hog-tied and suspended in the air with tightly knotted rope, the slim, toned military officer’s chest was forced out, her perky tits and rock-hard nipples on full display for the camera as she tried to say something through the rough gag of what used to be part of her uniform. 

And walking beside her was the champion of Mantle and woman of the hour, Robyn Hill herself. The famous huntress-turned-revolutionary was tall with a fit and athletic build, tanned skin and blonde hair bound up in a high, shoulder-length ponytail. Utterly confident and self-assured, she had forgone her normal coat for a simple olive green tank top that matches her cape, and did an excellent job showing off her arms and abs. A wolfish grin on her face, she slapped her hand down on Winter’s exposed ass, clearly enjoying the distressed noise coming from her gagged mouth as she squirmed in her bounds. 

“It turns out the ice queen here is a big fan, and has been for a while now. And she just couldn’t help herself from doing something public to show exactly how dignified the Schnee name is before the election. Isn’t that right?”

Fiona quickly ran up and tore the gag from the Atlesian officer’s mouth-just in time to hear her moan like a whore and buck her hips as Robyn slid two gloved fingers into her sopping wet cunt. Biting her lip and shuddering as the vigilante huntress smirk and started pumping them in and out, she didn’t actually say anything until she got another hard slap to her rapidly reddening alabaster ass. 

“F-Fuck yes! D-don’t stop, please! I-Maidens-I want everyone to see! ” 

That got a laugh from offscreen as Fiona handed Robyn something pulled from her semblance-an obscenity of a strap-on, easily a foot long as as thick around as Winter’s wrist. Stepping back and letting the white-haired woman whimper and moan as she put it on.

“I don’t expect you to just believe me. But thankfully, I don’t have to. So that’s why we’re all here today, to see and hear exactly what sort of girl Jacques Schnee raised and Ironwood taught, in her own words.”

Leaning forward, she grabbed the bound woman’s carefully maintained white hair in one hand, jerking back her head and whispering teasingly in her ear “Ready to be famous, Ice Queen?”

Getting only a whimper in response, she straightened up. Gripping Winter’s bound wrist with her other, she activated her semblance, letting both of them glow a faint green for as long as her new ‘supporter’ told only the truth. 

And then, still entirely clothed, never having touched the naked woman with her own skin, she pressed the obscenity of a bitch-breaking strap-on against her sopping wet hole and thrust forward, keeping her spare hand in Winter’s hair to make sure she was looking straight at the camera as the exposure and humiliation drove her straight over the edge of an orgasm. 

And started talking. Or, babbling, really. The cool, stoic demeanour she was famous for absolutely nowhere to be seen. But at least everyone watching could know she utterly beloved every single word. 

“I’m the be-NGH-best thing to ever come out of my family, and I’m still just a self-hating repressed FUCKING whore!”

“I spent my teenage years hoping to get FUCKING raped by the White Fang!”

“I-NGH-sucked the recruiting officer’s cock to get into the army und-NG-underage!”

“I got off to putting all you Mantle scum in your place!”

“My daddy’s such an abusive freak that-ngh-I’m still the least perverted child!”

She kept going, constantly shivering and interrupting herself with grunts and moans as Robyn went to work. Work she was very, very talented at. The strap-on slamming in and out of Winter’s puffy, gaping pussy like a piston, hitting just the right places with every stroke to make the previously prim and proper bitch’s toes curl every time. Pulling her hair harshly enough with each thrust to keep her face on the camera and her chest thrust up and out, fully on display for the viewing public. 

After a solid five or ten minutes of this, Robyn stopped for a moment, her strap-on half-buried in her desperately eager ‘victim’. Small smile playing across her lips, she said “Go on Ice Queen, tell them exactly what you want, and what you’re going to do.”

“I-I want to show how sorry I am for everything I’ve done. I want to-to [i]personally[/i] make it up to all of you. If there’s [i]anything[/i] the government’s ever done you want revenge for, you can take it out on me. I’ll see you all at the victory party!” 

Fiona, clearly barely keeping herself from joining the fun or losing some clothing to properly enjoy the show, took a second to get the cue, tripping over herself to turn off the camera drone. Darting over and quickly shoving a gag back into Winter’s mouth-which still got a little fight out of the bound girl, even now, she smiled at Robyn

“That went pretty okay, I think? She really meant it the entire time, anyway.”

“Only took a weekend of encouragement and fifteen takes. Get the others to watch it, see how convincing she sounds. Cut her down if they like it and give her a shower. Then have fun with whatever big performance you were talking about. Surprise me.” 

Giving the shorter faunus huntress a quick kiss, Robyn walked away without a second glance at the shivering, quivering Winter. 

Fiona, meanwhile, knelt in front of her, stroking her cheek and asking with a dangerously playful smile. 

“So. There’s something I always wanted to know. Just how [i]accurate[/i] is that Grimm you summon?”


	2. Showing Off the Semblence

“Come on, show us all what you’ve got!”

Winter was thankfully on her own two feet, after the rest of the Huntresses had watched in the tape and (in Joanna’s case) gotten her to ‘properly thank them’ for being released. Her aura meant that hours upon hours of rope suspension hadn’t left any marks, at least. 

So now the alabaster-skinned, snow-haired was standing outside, shivering and trembling on her stiletto-heeled boots, sword in her hand, and absolutely nothing else on her. A half-dozen crudely hacked camera drones circled around her in the icy, desolate lot, capturing every inch of her toned body, long legs, tight ass and perky bust, paying more attention than strictly necessary to just how hard her nipples were and the carefully trimmed and maintained landing strip of pubic hair making it obvious that the Schnee white hair really is natural. 

Fifteen or twenty feet away Fiona and May watched, both very obviously enjoying the show, and knowing exactly what was going to come next. It had taken a bit more encouragement, but not as much as you would think. That icy exterior had been hiding a really depraved repressed slut. 

Blush obvious from even that distance, Winter followed the direction. Getting the necessary concentration took a few tries, but after a minute she was holding out her sabre in the correct position and a massive, glowing glyph had appeared on the icy ground before her. And rising out of it appeared a massive Beowulf, desaturated and monochrome. Her first kill, and for the last decades her favoured beast to summon and command in battle. Even slouched and leaning forward it was obviously taller than she was, easily several times her size, feral monstrosity given a canine cast and covered in spikes. 

She didn’t need to use words to command it, so she didn’t. Leaning over the crate next to her and resting on her elbows, trying not to hiss at the shock of the frozen metal, she shoved her tight, toned, ass as high in the air as she could, presenting herself for the echo of a beast as she mentally commanded it to ravage her. 

It didn’t need to be told twice. Almost before she realized what was happening, a set of jaws larger than her torso were biting down on her hair and jerking her head, as two equally massive paws slammed down in front of her own hands on the crate. Hot steam billowing from its mouth as spit started to fall onto her hair and neck, every bit as viscose and disgusting for being from a summoned construct. 

Of course, she didn’t have long to deal with the goosebumps from the spits trailing down her spine. The summon was every bit as warm as the real thing, and that meant the tapered tip of its cock was almost painfully hot as it suddenly pressed against her lower lips. Slamming forward in short, brutal, jackhammer thrusts, forcing an inch or two more into her each time before pulling back a fraction of that. With the last hours and days preparation, Winter provided all the natural lubrication it would ever need, but that didn’t stop it from emitting a constant stream of watery precum, leaking down Winter’s thighs to begin dissipating back into the ether before it touched the ground. 

Any semblance of composure lasted barely three or four strokes, as the Grimm’s obscenity of an oversized, tapered, canine cock responded to her subconscious commands to hit exactly the right points and leave her moaning and bucking her hips like a proper bitch in heat. As it went deeper and deeper with every thrust, the Grimm’s harsh and rough fur began scraping against her ass with each ever-faster and ever-deeper thrust into her womanhood. And the General’s feared right hand was loving every second it, eyes rolling back in her head as she moaned and groaned with every new thrust, feeling more filled than she’d ever been in her life. The only really conscious thought floating in her head amongst the exhibitionist- and humiliation- enhanced pleasure being deep regret that she had never used her Semblance for anything like this before. 

The sex-toy of a Summon could have kept going all day, but as Winter cried out and went almost limp with pleasure, it obeyed the silent command. Crouching down lower over her, slamming every inch of itself inside her warm, tight, desperately inviting sheath, the base of its shaft began to inflate into a proper knot. With a silent howl of triumphant pleasure, it buried every inch of canine cock into its summoner as the knot grew and locked the entrance to Winter’s well-used cunt, as ephemeral seed began to pour out, dissipating back into nothingness a few seconds after being pumped into her womb. 

Not that that meant it stopped. Jerking an inch back, like it was trying and falling to pull the knot free of the airtight lock of the hole it was buried in, and then slamming forward like it was trying to penetrate Winter’s womb. Again and again, a frantic, feral, frenzy of quixotic breeding. Leaving Winter’s pale ass covered in angry red scratches and bruises from the constant impacts, driving her to climax after climax after climax as it poured an endless stream of quickly-vanishing seed into her, pulling and stretching out her cunt to its very limit. 

This went on for ten minutes, then twenty, then thirty. Winter’s normally severe and composed face was a mask of brainless, whorish pleasure, eyes rolled back in her head and tongue lolling out as she, voice hoarse from moans and screams of pleasure, was reduced to mewling and whimpering with each new thrust. Her arms had long since failed her, hanging limp as the beast’s grip on her hair held her upright, helpfully putting her wildly jiggling, shaking breasts on full display for the cameras’ hungry gaze. 

After a good while just enjoying the show and making sure the cameras were working, Fiona turned to May 

“Do you think we broke her?”  
“Not like it’s a shock she’s a real bitch. She’s probably grateful we’re giving her an excuse to let loose.”  
“Think she’ll be okay, then? I guess she IS staying warm.”  
“Oh, the Grimm will vanish when she passes out, then I’ll just hose her down or something.”  
“Have fun, then! I’M cold, anyway. Going to get some coffee.”

As Fiona headed inside, the taller, more muscular, blue-haired huntress looked back at the Schnee bitch being so roughly rutted. Smirking, she grabbed a couple toys off the shelf. No reason she shouldn’t have some fun too, after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Winter couldn’t help but let out a soft gasp when the curtains pulled back and the spotlights turned on, letting the dozens (hundreds?) of pairs of hungry eyes feast on her exposed, presented form. Spreader bar keeping her feet awkwardly far apart, handcuffs keeping her arms above her head, leaned forward far enough that she was relying on the handcuffs to keep her balance. The only things that could conceivably count as ‘clothing’ on her a too-tight dog’s collar around her neck and her usual pristine white heels. 

There were...a lot of people out there. Not that she hadn’t known just how many people had seen her ‘endorsement video’-Fiona loved to give her the new count every morning-but it was a different feeling entirely to actually see an abandoned warehouse absolutely packed with lustful and vengeful faces staring right at her. Not that it wasn’t weeks past her last chance to turn back. Or that she even really wanted to, being brutally honest with herself-and the acute awareness of the dampness between her legs made being anything else pretty difficult. 

A half-dozen camera drones were circling the stage, and she was sure her new ‘friends’ were..somewhere. But right here, right now, there was just her and the teeming mass of men looking at her like she was a piece of meat-and, to be fair, she was wonderfully trussed up for them. Pale skin flushed a bright pink, she awkwardly cleared her throat and tried to speak. As rough and cracked as her normally poised and severe voice sounded, at least the mic caught it well. If she had to say this twice, she’d probably just die on the spot. 

“I know all your low-lives and scum are enjoying the view. But it’s polite to introduce yourselves first.”

That got people’s attention, and not in a very friendly way. But the murmuring had sure as hell stopped, at least. All her blood rushing to her face, acutely aware of the beads of sweat trailing down her breasts as they hung below her, she swallowed and kept going with the script she’d been given. Of course, when she’d agreed to it she hadn’t quite understood she’d be naked and on display for the show.

“Since all of you clearly don’t know the first thing about how to act like a civilized human, I’ll start. My name is Winter Schnee, my father is Jacque Schnee, and my family has spent the last decades making all your lives fucking miserable so I could grow up in a palace. And since I joined the military, I’ve spent the last few years personally grinding your and your useless friends’ faces into the dirt whenever you got out of line.”

The murmuring was coming back, a bit confused, now, shading to angry. Stumbling over her words a bit, Winter sped up, trying to get it all out (for the cameras, at least) before anyone did anything. 

“...But you can all see I’m not her to fight you-” she rattled the chains going up to the ceiling from her handcuffs, to a couple laughs, before continuing. “-I’m here to apologize. To each and every one of you. And to make it up to you. Everything my family or I have ever done you want payback for. I’m here. Unarmed, naked, totally at your mercy.”

She looked up and managed to smile directly at one of the cameras as she spoke “My only request is you make sure there’s a real show to send my father afterwards.”

The waiting crowd was stunned into silence for a moment-just long enough to Winter to take a deep breath, close her eyes, and wonder if she was just up here embarrassing herself. And then she heard footsteps and rustling fabric, and opened her eyes just in time to hear the unmistakable sound of a zipper being undone, as a profoundly angry and eager looking thug rushed in front of her, scar covering half his face giving a hint of just what his problem was. One calloused hand gripping the base of his cock as he dragged free of his grease-stained pants and slapped it across her blushing, exposed face. 

“You want to put on a show for Daddy, you frigid bitch? Then open up and use that mouth for something fucking useful.”

One hand wrapped around her hair and jerking it like a bridle, he used the other to press his already iron-hard cock against her lips and slammed his hips forward. Seemingly more interested in fucking her up than in actually enjoying himself, his uncut cockhead slammed into the back of her throat on the first thrust, and within moments he was pulling back and forcing himself in even deeper. 

He was, at least, only average physically. Even so, Winter could only gag and wretch as her entire world was reduced to his hard cock plunging down her throat and his sagging gut slamming into her nose and face with every thrust. Grabbing her skull with both hands, he got even rougher and faster with each new thrust, until his flabby hips and full, heavy balls were impacting her chin, all six inches of his cock fully buried inside of her, his increasingly sweat-covered gut blocking her nose and leaving her entirely cut off from any air supply. And then he held there, grip on her head keeping her from pulling back even if the bondage she had let herself be strapped into did not. 

After five or ten seconds, the normally fearless soldier started to panic, trying and failing to jerk away and pull against his grip. As the seconds ticked by, and her lungs started to burn, black spots starting to dance across her vision, the middle-aged thug took the time to catch his breath and start taunting her. 

“Not enjoying it, you stuck-up cunt? Not as gentle as you’d hoped when you were fucking yourself imagining letting all of us get some payback?” 

Pulling back a couple inches at a time to begin fucking her throat again, the white-haired, bound beaty’s airway still totally blocked, his balls tightening and his shaft beginning to pulse, he groaned out his last words. 

“Well too. Fucking. BAD!” 

He didn’t move as his unloaded his watery cum right down her throat, only pulling out when he was totally done. Thick strands of spit connecting his shrinking cock to her lips as she coughed, gagged, and desperately gasped for air the second she could, barely even sounding human. As he pulled out his scroll and snapped a picture of wiping his cock clean on her hair, she forced herself to stop. Looking up at his scarred, ugly face with a weak, forced smile, her voice sounded rough as she tried to speak loudly enough for everyone to hear. 

“Thanks, but you don’t need to be so gentle next time. Though don’t come back until you find a real cock.”

As he slapped her in the face and quickly hid his cock, blushing at the laughter behind him, Winter got to see just how long the line was behind him. And as two brothers walked up at once, she became acutely aware of just how many of the waiting men were faunus’. 

Staring at the pair of massive, flared horsecocks in front of her, she swallowed and tried to calm her heartrate, even as she desperately strained against her leg-spreader to rub her sopping wet thighs together. Looking up at the pair of horse-brothers with a smirk on her face. 

“What, someone forget to brand you when they let you out of the stable?”

It was going to be a long night.


End file.
